A Fumble on His Part
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean finds out what really happened the night he and Ginny broke up, from The Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick. Hilarity ensues. Harry bashing. DeanxGinny HarryxGinny


**Summary: Dean finds out what really happened the night he and Ginny broke up, from The Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick. Hilarity ensues.**

Seamus was particularly worried about his friend, and also mad at Harry and Ginny for dating shortly after breaking up with Dean. Hermione was also a bit miffed at Harry and Ginny, how could they be so insensitive towards Dean's feelings? Ron on the other hand found no problem with Ginny and Harry dating, since he wasn't too fond of her and Dean's relationship in the first place.

Then there was Dean, he had been kicked to the side by 'The Boy Who Lived', the great Harry Potter. This did nothing for his confidence; in fact he wasn't sure if he'd ever ask another girl out, for fear of someone stealing her. He still didn't quite understand _why _he and Ginny broke up, she'd accused him of pushing her, which he had not and that was the end of that. Ginny's attitude was seen by many as snotty anyway, so maybe that was the little git's problem. "Maybe she never even wanted to be with me." Dean said quietly to himself.

"Why the long face Mr. Thomas?" a jolly voice asked.

Dean glanced over to see Nearly Headless Nick sitting on Seamus' bed with a smile on his pale face. "The usual." Dean sighed.

"Still a bit down over the girl eh?" Nick asked.

Dean only nodded.

"Everyone knows that Harry and Ginny were wrong for dating each other so soon after your break up, but you can't let that get you down." Nick said happily.

"I'm sort of over the break-up part… but I'm not over Harry's part in this, he's supposed to be my friend Nicholas, he could have at least asked me if I was okay with it first."

"It seems as though Harry lives for himself."

Dean snorted, "Maybe so…"

"You know he started liking Ginny while you two were together, the night you two broke up, he was under the Felix Felicius and also in his invisible cloak." Nick said, while bobbing his head and rolling his eyes back to remember the events of that night.

Dean shot up in his bed, eyes wide, "What!?" he yelled.

Nick looked at him and cocked his head to the side, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He said, biting his lip and disappearing.

Dean swung his legs over his bed and ran out of the dormitories and to the Fat Lady's Portrait, he glared at her. "And what is the matter with you young man?" she asked snootily.

"Listen you big tub of lard, I'm not in the mood, do you remember what happened the night Ginny and I broke up?" Dean asked angrily.

"Someone pushed Ginny and she became angry with you, the perpetrator is easily Harry Potter, seeing as he's the only one with that invisible cloak." She said, her nose in the air.

A vein began throbbing in Dean's neck as he stormed down to the Great Hall where his fellow house mates sat, laughing and talking to one another. He stomped all the way down to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of his friends, ignoring the scared looks of other students, who believed the break up had finally driven in mad. "Off to Mungo's he goes." Malfoy laughed.

"Harry Potter you lying, dirty, cheating, little arse!" Dean yelled.

"Bloody hell Dean; are you off your rocker?" Ron asked him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dean is the matter?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away from Dean, embarrassed that she'd ever gone out with him. "You were under that damned invisible cloak and pushed Ginny when we were going through the Fat Lady's Portrait!" Dean yelled.

Everyone swore they heard a woman yell, "I have a name you know!"

Harry looked around nervously, embarrassed that he'd been caught. "Lie Potter and I swear I'll…" Dean started.

"Dean, stop it will you? Don't get mad because Harry got my sister fair and square." Ron said.

"Fair and square? Hell, she's not a prize to be won, she's a human being." Dean spat.

Ginny smiled at the compliment, but waited for Harry to proclaim his innocence. "I was under the influence of the Felix Felicius that night, and also had my invisible cloak on… I bumped into Ginny which resulted in your break up." Harry confessed.

"Harry, why didn't tell me?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I really like you Ginny…" Harry said pathetically.

"Because of you I really hurt Dean." She said sadly.

"The both of you hurt me by throwing yourselves on one other merely days after it was over. I'd rather not have any of your sympathy Ginny and Potter… Humph." Dean said as he turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Everyone looked at Harry with frowns on their faces; they didn't understand why Harry would hurt one of his friends just because he liked a girl. It was low down, and the great Harry Potter's reputation suffered because of it.

FIN.


End file.
